Par la grâce du Roi
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, tout Minas Tirith connaît l'histoire de ce Maître des Herbes qui avait préféré étaler son savoir qu'aider le Roi. Mais derrière chaque légende, il y a un individu avec sa propre histoire. Voici un aperçu des hauts et des bas de l'existence du Maître des Herbes et l'influence que son nouveau monarque a eu sur sa vie. Pour le 54ème défi du Poney Fringant.
Seleb-Hîr était en train de séparer délicatement des fleurs sèches de leurs tiges. Ses fins doigts connaissaient ce travail par coeur. Même aveugle il pourrait s'occuper de ses herbes et des diverses décoctions dont Minas Tirith avait besoin. Il avait grandi ici, dans ce deux pièces qui faisait office de chambre et échoppe. Les murs de son commerce étaient recouverts d'étagères agrémentées de bonbonnes en verre et de boîtes en bois sombre. Il savait où tout était rangé. Il soupira quand il sentit son dos lui faire mal. Hélas, il était le dernier qui connaissait le savoir des herbes. On voulait tous des remèdes, mais personne n'avait la patience d'apprendre.

Il interrompit sa tâche pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui lui avait toujours suffi. Il devait avoir cinq ans quand sa mère l'avait laissé ici. Elle était venue chercher un mélange d'herbes. Pendant que le Maître des Herbes était occupé à chercher une mante à donner à cette pauvresse, elle avait disparu. Seleb-Hîr avait fait ses propres recherches pour retrouver le registre où l'ancien Maître des Herbes avait inscrit ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

De l'Angélique, de la Menthe Pouliot et de l'huile d'Onagre.

Ce n'est qu'après cette découverte que le Maître des Herbes lui avait tout raconté. A à peine quinze ans, il avait appris que sa mère l'avait abandonné ici, après avoir acheté des herbes pour se provoquer des fausses couches. Depuis ses cinq ans, la seule famille qu'il avait connue c'était Elland, qui lui avait donné ce nom, qui voulait tout simplement dire Maître des Herbes. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Celui qui cueillait et choisissait les herbes dont pourrait avoir besoin les gens de Minas Tirith.

Il avait accepté que sa mère ne veuille pas de lui, et qu'il ne saurait jamais d'où il venait. Eru lui avait donné une place, une famille organique. Jusqu'au jour où la victoire avait triomphé dans la cité des rois.

Depuis, tout avait changé. Seleb-Hîr se leva d'un bond, ses genoux craquèrent alors qu'il retournait à son labeur. Il devait terminer de ranger ses précieuses fleurs d'Ar-Anárion. Depuis que l'effervescence de la victoire était terminée, et que l'on devait reconstruire la cité et se rendre compte de l'absence de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, beaucoup venaient chercher du réconfort dans des infusions d'Ar-Anárion. Ces petites fleurs dorées étaient réputées pour redonner de la santé après une longue convalescence, ou donner du coeur à ceux qui étaient trop rompus par le chagrin. Mais personne n'écoutait ses recommandations, et trop de personnes buvaient une infusion avant d'aller au soleil et devaient se faire porter pâle dans la maison de guérison. Sa réputation en tarissait.

Sa réputation avait déjà pris un coup au retour du Roi avec ses mains guérisseuses. On aimait raconter l'histoire du Maître des Herbes qui n'avait pas su identifier l'herbe des rois à temps. Il y avait d'autres histoires exagérées, ou le roi excédé l'avait réprimandé ou qu'il avait été démis de sa fonction. La réalité était plus simple. Le Roi lui avait seulement demandé de se hâter à trouver cette herbe et dans sa nervosité Seleb-Hîr avait trop parlé, trop cherché à exprimer sa connaissance. Il en avait encore honte. Il aurait voulu être serviable et rapide. Mais il n'était pas un soldat... Juste un homme qui avait grandi parmi les herbes et dans le calme de la guérison. L'urgence, la guerre... Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Son quotidien c'était les douces pentes du savoir, où l'on cueillait les fleurs et plantes, à l'heure propice afin qu'elles puissent servir au mieux.

Il gardait cette honte en lui. Il se refusait même sa chope hebdomadaire dans l'auberge du Coq Blanc. Il n'aimait pas voir ces gens rire sous cape. Elland était décédé depuis trop longtemps, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour lui demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce vieil homme au nez d'aigle, et aux doigts d'elfe. On célébrait les guerriers et on célébrait le Roi guérisseur. Mais on oubliait celui qui avait veillé sur son peuple depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Rangeant la bonbonne de Ar-Anárion sur l'étagère, Seleb-Hîr secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas se lamenter sur son sort. S'il commençait, ça ne finirait jamais. Il avait toujours vécu au service des autres, et il continuerait. Il ferma la boutique et rejoignit sa chambre à coucher. Le feu crépitait joyeusement, et sa soupe était presque prête. Il se pencha sur le caquelon qui chauffait le breuvage au-dessus des flammes. Une pièce de viande, des choux et voilà un met parfait pour une soirée pareille. Au-dessus de l'âtre, il y avait la gravure qu'on lui avait envoyée depuis la Comté.

Aubépine souriait de toutes ses dents, ses oreilles d'hobbite pointaient à travers sa chevelure bouclée. En fermant ses yeux, il pouvait se remémorer ses joues rose comme l'aube et ses yeux brillants de mille éclats. Elle n'avait pas survécu au souffle sombre qui s'était répandu d'année en année par le Mordor. Cela faisait seulement un an qu'ils étaient mariés quand elle avait commencé à sombrer. Elle l'avait supplié de la laisser rentrer à la Comté pour dire au revoir aux siens. Elle avait pris avec elle leur petite Perihaan, d'à peine un mois. Lorsqu'elle s'en était allée, on lui avait envoyé une missive avec cette gravure.

Elever une enfant à moitié hobbite à Minas Tirith n'avait pas semblé une bonne idée. Aupébine elle-même avait fait tourner les têtes d'effarement et de surprise. On était bien loin de la Comté, ici.

Depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau, les mentalités avaient changé; n'était-ce pas un hobbit qui avait sauvé la Terre du Milieu? Seleb-Hîr avait envoyé une missive pour demander à sa belle-soeur de lui amener l'enfant. Elle devait avoir seize ans, à présent. Une fleur à peine éclose.

Il se servit de sa soupe et s'assit sur son lit pour manger. Il avait eu une table, auparavant, mais après le décès d'Aubépine, une table à manger ne servait qu'à encombrer. L'étagère où il rangeait ses affaires lui suffisait et son lit faisait office de chaise. Pourrait-il élever une jeune fille ici? Les Hobbits, lui avait raconté Aubépine, aimaient la vie champêtre et étaient de nature heureuse. Minas Tirith était une cité de rois, de gloire, de victoire et de lourds souvenirs. Une cité comme gravée dans le marbre et les montagnes. Dure et froide, mais tellement altière.

C'était ce même vent froid qui venait se fracasser sur sa porte, comme si on cognait à celle-ci. Et si on frappait vraiment à sa porte ? Ça serait scandaleux que le Maître des Herbes ne réponde pas à l'appel. Personne ne venait en urgence ici le soir. On préférait les Maisons de Guérison. C'était sans doute le vent. D'un ton bougonnant, il gronda :

"C'est assez, vent! Je ne veux pas de ta visite!"

Le vent arrêta de marteler la porte, à la place, une voix s'éleva :

"Et la visite de votre monarque?"

Seleb-Hîr en lâcha son bol. Allait-il continuellement insulter son roi? Il se leva d'un bond et traversa les deux pièces pour ouvrir la porte de la boutique. Il reconnut le roi tel qu'il l'avait vu la première fois: enveloppé d'une mante sombre, sans aucun apparat. Il n'avait pas sa pierre elfique. Bien que son visage trahissait le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, ses yeux pétillaient de bienveillance.

"Maître des Herbes, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner si tard, mais je voulais vous parler seul."

Seleb-Hîr l'invita dans sa boutique, tout en se souvenant l'état de sa chambre. Mais le roi n'entra pas dans la chambre à coucher, il gardait son regard rivé sur le Maître des Herbes. C'est seulement à ce moment que ce dernier remarqua la présence d'un jeune garçon. Le jeunot ressemblait au roi, mais ses traits étaient plus fins.

"Pardonnez-moi pour l'état de ma boutique... C'est..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître. Je ne viens pas pour admirer celle-ci. J'ai une faveur à vous demander."

L'homme en resta la bouche bée. Il avait toujours beaucoup à dire, mais le roi avait une faveur à lui demander? Lui qui n'avait que ses herbes et son savoir inutile?

"Bien sûr, Majesté." Le roi sourit. Il ressemblait à ces quelconques dúnedain du Nord qui avaient toujours des histoires à raconter. Quelqu'un de humble, mais d'une grâce qui ne pouvait pas être décrite.

"Voici Eldarion, mon fils aîné. J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible qu'il devienne votre apprenti."

Cette fois-ci, Seleb-Hîr en oublia presque de respirer. Il avait longuement désiré avoir un apprenti, quelqu'un à qui donner son savoir. Mais les jeunes ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps à cueillir des herbes et les ranger. Ils voulaient voir des batailles sanglantes, du triomphe, des victoires aux côtés de monarques étrangers. Souvent, il peinait à dormir la nuit quand il se disait que son savoir serait bientôt oublié. Toutes ces connaissances dont il était si fier devenaient obsolètes, maintenant que des elfes venaient enseigner l'art de la guérison aux hommes.

"Bien sûr. Je peux comprendre que vous ne pouviez pas remplir ma requête…"

"Oh, sire. Ça serait avec plaisir. J'ai longuement désiré pouvoir transmettre tout cela," Il désigna ses étagères bien remplies de ses mains, "et avoir votre fils comme apprenti ? Cela serait trop d'honneur pour un homme simple comme moi."

"Allons allons, Maître, vous êtes le seul Maître des Herbes ici. J'aimerais que le prochain roi du Royaume Réunifié sache reconnaître et utiliser les herbes médicinales. "

Seleb-Hîr fit une courbette et faillit s'étaler sur sa table de travail. Le roi avait murmuré quelque chose à son fils en elfique, et le garçon lui tendit la main.

"Bonsoir Maître. J'aimerais vous demander la permission d'apprendre votre savoir."

"Bien sûr, messire. " Mais le roi secoua la tête énergiquement :

"Maître, ceci est votre apprenti. Il vous faudra le traiter comme n'importe quel apprenti. Et donc, pour vous, il sera Eldarion."

Le pauvre homme ne fit que hocher la tête. Quel tournant cette soirée prenait! Aupébine aurait été si fière. Eladrion désigna une bonbonne de feuilles dorées, avec un regard interrogateur, et Seleb-Hîr en sentit sa langue se délier:

"Ceci contient des feuilles de mallyrn qui m'ont été confiés par un haut Galadhrim lui-même. Le nom exact en…"

Le jeune prince l'écoutait alors qu'il se perdait dans ses explications. Le roi s'était écarté d'un pas et écoutait sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Seleb-Hîr se tourna vers lui pour chercher son approbation, mais le roi leva les mains :

"C'est votre apprenti, Maître. Votre enseignement. Néanmoins, pourriez-vous commencer votre instruction dès demain, à la première heure? Votre apprenti a besoin de sommeil pour mieux pouvoir recevoir vos paroles."

Le Maître des Herbes hocha la tête.

"Aurait-il besoin d'un matériel?" s'enquit le roi.

Seleb-Hîr se perdit dans ses considérations quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. Il se souvenait de son petit tablier, son coutelas et sa corbeille, à l'époque où il apprenait seulement à reconnaître les plantes. Il les avait encore dans un coin de son armoire. Il avait voulu en faire cadeau à sa fille, mais elle était en Comté, et le fils du roi serait le sien pendant quelques mois.

"Non. J'ai de quoi l'apprêter."

Ils prirent congé et le roi tapota l'épaule de son fils, alors qu'il le guidait hors de la boutique. Le Maître des Herbes l'arrêta pour le remercier une nouvelle fois :

"Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier complètement pour cette opportunité…"

"Vous vous méprenez, Maître. C'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissant. J'aimerais que mon fils soit le roi que la Terre du Milieu mérite. Et votre savoir lui sera essentiel. Merci." Il inclina la tête gracieusement, surprenant l'artisan. C'était donc cela un vrai roi? Un roi qui était une offrande pour son peuple. Loin était le temps de Denethor l'Intendant avec ses manières brusques et ses illusions de grandeur. Ce roi était monarque dans son humilité.

Seleb-Hîr regarda le père et le fils disparaître dans les dédales de Minas Tirith. C'était vraiment un nouvel âge qui commençait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partager ce moment avec un ami ou de la famille. Mais qu'importait, le roi lui avait prodigué tellement de bienveillance qu'il se sentait moins seul et désoeuvré.

Il rentra prestement dans sa demeure pour la préparer à recevoir son illustre apprenti le lendemain. Il n'en oubliait pas son Aubépine ou Perihaan. Mais sa boutique ne lui semblait plus aussi vide, ni sa vie d'ailleurs. Quelle époque où vivre ! Quel roi !

Ce soir-là, il piaffa tellement d'impatience, qu'il lui avait fallu préparer une infusion d'un mélange de verveine et valériane pour mieux dormir.

L'apprentissage d'Eladrion ne fut pas une tâche aisée, car il y avait tant à apprendre, mais le jeune garçon la rendait plus simple avec son intérêt et sa quête de savoir. Il n'interrompait jamais les soliloques du Maître des Herbes. Et restait souvent pour souper avec le garde qui était censé le ramener à la Citadelle. Ce fut des jours heureux.

Mais comme tout plaisir, ces jours allaient prendre fin. Il était temps pour Eldarion, presque un adolescent, de se concentrer sur son éducation politique. Bientôt, il serait envoyé au Rohan, puis quelque part chez les elfes pour le former à devenir un monarque. C'était le dernier soir, et Seleb-Hîr avait fait son potage. Ils mangeaient la soupe en silence, assis, côte à côte sur le lit du Maître des Herbes. Il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelle chaise. Mais Eldadrion était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il ne se plaignait jamais, comme s'il n'avait pas grandi dans l'opulence de la Citadelle, et connu seulement les grandes routes et les terres sauvages. C'était un jeune garçon qui avait plus d'âge que la plupart des adultes que connaissait Seleb-Hîr. Mais c'était bien connu, la plupart des edain n'avaient qu'un pois comme cervelle.

"Père désire que je parte pour le Rohan, l'Automne prochain. Je vous écrirai et j'essayerai de trouver les Silviren Amloth dont vous m'avez parlé."

Le Maître des herbes sourit. Eldarion avait la même bienveillance que son père.

"Merci mon petit. Mais je pense que vous serez bien occupé à apprendre beaucoup de choses pendant votre voyage."

"Je ne vous oublierai pas pour autant."

"Et bien, si vous insistez. N'oubliez pas que chez les Rohirrim les Silviren Amloth sont souvent considérées comme sacrées et ils les utilisent pour garnir les cercueils des défunts. Mais cette tradition remonte à une habitude apprise lors de la grande peste. On pensait qu'en brûlant les morts avec ces fleurs, on s'assurait que ce fléau cesserait d'affliger la même famille. Or, elles ont des vertus de guérison pour les fortes fièvres et peuvent servir comme désinfectant."

Eldarion l'écoutait sans un mot, en hochant la tête et marquant quelque chose dans son calepin. Ah, ce royal garnement lui manquerait! Et pas seulement pour sa présence réconfortante, mais pour toutes ses questions et sa soif d'apprendre. Sage serait-il comme roi. Les adieux furent brefs. Seleb-Hîr ne voulait pas se montrer trop émotif. Un jeune garçon ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était de dire vraiment au revoir quand on voit à l'horizon la fin de la vie. On se demande si ces au revoir ne sont pas plutôt des à Eru.

Eldarion serra sa main et Seleb-Hîr lui laissa garder son coutelas.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à l'aube, comme chaque matin. Il attendait le petit cognement à sa porte d'Eldarion, mais il savait que le jeune Prince devait sans doute déjà être en chemin pour Edoras. Un coup sur sa porte le fit sursauter. Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris? Il lui arrivait d'être sourd d'oreille ou lent, mais il ne l'avouerait à personne. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le loquet de sa porte. Mais il n'y avait pas de Prince en face de lui, c'était... Aubépine... Mais elle était plus grande et plus fine. Les mêmes joues roses et les yeux ardents.

"Père?" Il avait cru que le Roi était le seul à pouvoir le laisser bouche bée.

"Prince Eldarion m'a envoyé une missive pour m'inviter à Minas Tirith, pour vous voir. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez me revoir." Sa voix tremblotait un peu.

Il lui ouvrit les bras, des grosses larmes tombant sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas sa défunte épouse, mais sa fille :

"Oh, ma chère Perihaan, longtemps j'ai désiré te revoir. Entre!"

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Perihaan regarda autour d'elle.

"Il manque des chaises, Père," Il hocha la tête. Les murs silencieux de sa boutique contenaient plein de choses qu'il avait envie de dire. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Je pensais... Pensais que tu voudrais rester auprès des siens."

"Père, vous êtes aussi ma famille." Elle avait pris les mains de Selen-Hîr et elle lui souriait. " J'ai apporté de quoi manger dans mon panier. Avez-vous déjà goûté du fromage de la Comté ?"

Perihaan le gronda de ne pas avoir de chaise ni de table à manger. Elle parlait sans cesse, ne lui laissant pas le temps ni la place d'élucubrer. Quel plaisir était-ce d'écouter quelqu'un au lieu de lui parler.

Jamais il n'oublierait le rôle que le roi avait joué dans sa petite vie. Il lui avait semblé comme un intrus qui l'avait rendu obsolète, mais en réalité, il lui avait donné la vie qu'il s'était empêché d'avoir. Que soient bénis les jours du Roi Elessar.

* * *

Merci à ma béta pour son travail de béton.

Seleb-Hîr : Traduction grossière de Maître des Herbes en Sindarin. Seleb = herbes; hîr = maître/seigneur.

Pouvez-vous reconnaître quel herbe de notre monde est en fait l'Ar-Anárion ?


End file.
